Kavan 'Davil
Fleet master Kavan 'Davil (or Kavan 'Davilee) is the fleet master of devout earnest, member of the Devoted Sentries and a zealot in the swords of sangheilios. Biography: Early life: Kavan was born Kavan "Davil to the Kavan family, a lesser important family in the state of Vadam. Kavan spent his youth obsessed with the Covenant Navy collecting and building models especially the CAS and CCS class ships.Later on in his teen hood he graduated from various naval academies studying naval strategy in his free time. In 2540 Kavan enlisted in the Covenant Navy serving on the the SDV class heavy corvette '"'Sacred Canonical" spending the next few years Kavan rose up the chain of command obtaining the rank of ship master where he commanded his flagship he used for the rest of his career the CCS ''class battle cruiser '"'''Silent Rapture". later on joining the sub fleet "Devout earnest" which is part of Supreme Commander Thel 'Vedamee's "Fleet of Particular Justice". Kavan 'Davelee was responsible for the glassing of several human planets including Estuary, Nesa, Graydowns, Kroedis 2, Alluvion, Bounty and most importantly Reach. Secret '''heresy '''Invasion of Nesa: ONI Boarding attempt: During the invastion of Nesa the UNSC Navy and ONI 'tried to turn the tide of the space battle and possibly save the planet by capturing and destroying any covenant ship. The Ship they went for was Kavan's ship the Silent Rapture which dispite the defensive fire and sharp turns didn't evade a small scale neclear weapon which blew off the hanger bay door as well as diabiling the sheilds. Kavan mobilzed the ships crew to defend the ship from the 'Pelicans who quckly took over the hanger drooping of Marines, ODSTs and ONI Agents. For the next hour the ship erupted in close combat as the agents stormed the bridge after blowing up the locked door, Kavan was carving a CAS carrier out of wood on his command chair before the only agents could open fire Kavan activated his active camouflage and placed his model on the chair. a marine walked over and picked it up only to be stabbed in the back by Kavan who ripped the model from his hands and placed it back down. he then fired his concussion rifle at the agents stunning one and sticking him with a plasma grenade. dispite the agents supriour numbers Kavan slaughtered them with his energy sword then walked towards the hanger slashing any human in sight. at the same time Kavan's crew pushed the UNSC boarding party back to the hanger. A few moments later another CCS battlecrusier moved above the UNSC cruser destroying it with its glassing beam. Kavan then murdered the Marines and most if the remaining ONi agents but one, who he interrgated harshley. afterwords he ordered his Spec ops Elites to drop him on the planet below so he could spread his name to ONI. Later on ONI learned of the failed boarding action and Ship master Kavan Devil which they decided that Kavan was a potential threat after Supreme Commader Thel Vadam and ordered a warrent for his assassination a warrent which still persisted post war. Fall of Reach: "At long last the pits oh hell the demons spawn from, I will enjoy avenging my elite brothers" - Kavan before he commenced gassing reach Reach a critical planet needed for the training of [https://halo.wikia.com/wiki/SPARTAN_Program Spartans], a fact understood by Kavan which is why he made its glassing the highlight of his career. however the strictly naval ship master had received orders from Supreme Commander [https://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Rho_%27Barutamee Rho 'Barutamee] to temporally join his devoted sentries team of Zealots. he accepted and transferred to a ship hes been idolizing for years the CSO Class Super carrier "The Long night of solace" which managed to infiltrate the plants atmosphere undetected and unseen. Kavan helped over see the establishing beach head of with anti air batteries surrounding the perimeter of their staging area. With several Spires, the Covenant covertly inserted massive invasion armies, including several Corvettes. Afterwords the devoted sentries was sent to investigate the rumor of forerunner artifacts along with deactivating the relay station at Visegrád. Tip of the Spear: Encounter with Nobel team: "these demons are in clusters now, once i'm done there won't be a inch where can fester" - kavan's thoughts on Nobel team Winter Contingency: As a member of the devoted sentries Kavan was sent to disable the Visegrád '''[https://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Visegr%C3%A1d_Relay '''communication outpost ]this would significantly hinder human communications. the group was mostly successful until the lesser elites reported Nobel team was approaching soon. Kavan searched as many data banks as he could discovering the presence of forerunner artifacts. However the team had to hid as Nobel team arrived only to launch a surprise attack, after the field marshal knocked over Nobel 6 Kavan tried to pick him up and stab him only to have his energy sword kicked away and being punched in the face. Kavan roared at Noble 6 but was knocked to the ground by the other Nobels and scampered away before could fully deplete his shields. The only Zealots that escaped the skirmish alive were the leader of the team, a elite Field Marshal and Kavan. Long night of solace: "Vile Demons! that ship was a godly peace of art and that destroyed it. i will personally destroy every ship in atmosphere!" - Kavan upon seeings the Solace's destruction Kavan was on the ground helping to organise a upcoming assault on New Alexandra when he heard a defying boom as he look at the sky, in horror he watched as the Long night of solace fell to the ground in 2 massive species. This made Kavan blood boil and nearly launched the assault early when the Silent Rapture arrived with the rest of the fleet as planed. Kavan's personal Type 52 Phantom '''transported him to the ''SDV class heavy corvette' the''' "'''Godly orthodox" which started moving towards the city signaling the attack beginning. However Kavan's plan would once again face trouble in the form of Nobel 6 and the stupid brutes. Exodus: Early Battle "I see why it's a called Reach's crown jewel, shame i have to glass it although i'll make a model of it soon as a tribute" The opening assault on the city was going very well the corvettes rained down deadly plama as the infantry went from door to door taking every building, Kavan although being enraged maintained his goal of taking the city with minnimal troops and managed to inflect heavy casualties on the Marines crushing there defences. However a Brute war chieftain '''and his forces quickly move in Kavan was confused but ramained calm as he then focused his troops on support instead of offense. moments later Kavan was contacted by his boss a Fleet master informing him that the brutes have taken total control over the suitation and Kavan could focuse his efforts in other campaigns but Kavan turned down he offer but relaxing his infulnce over the battle instead monitoring communications while painting a CAS model. '''Arrivale of nobel 6 The battle went incredbly well for the covenant until the arrival of nobel 6 who quickly turned the tide of the brute assault by massacring the infantry and evacuating civilans. Kavan immedtly took notice and ordered Banshies to target him however the Brute war chieftan over rulled his orders making him powerless. kavan slightly angry ordered his corvettes to move away from the city with the exception of his only because Kavan wanted to use its firepower to hinder nobel 6. A plan that qiuckly fell apart as the missiles fired from Anti Airfraft missile battery open fire damaging the Godly Orthodox's hull forcing him to reteat. Kavan swore revenge on Nobel 6 his new and first unknowing rival. New Alexandria: Lone wolf: "Time to end my rival the 6th demon, once and for all" Battle of installation 04: "By the forerunners! is that? it is the sacred rings!" - Kavan upon seeing instaltion 04 Installation 04 aftermath: "I don't mean to be a heretic or doubt our leader, but i would have personally glassed the sacred ring the parasites infested it." - Kavan on installation 04 Trial of Supreme Commander Thel 'Vademee Fallout: "Ya know, For a profit named truth he really loves to lie" - Kavan on the Profit of Truth Changing of the guard: "By the rings, these brutes couldn't beat a grunt at tick tak toe let alone command ships, this will be the Covenants undoing." - Kavan on the changing of the guard After the assassination of the High Prophet of Regret by John-117, the remaining two Hierarchs (Truth & Mercy) claimed that the elites were no longer capable of protecting the Hierarchs and subsequently reassigned the Sangheili honor guards, replacing them instead with Brute honor guards. This directly pissed Kavan off having and further grew the doubt in his mind about the validity of the Covenant religions and the Great journey. However the biggest anger inducing possibility was the state of his rank, he at any moment could be replaced by a brute his life work discarded by truth. The great schism: 'The battle of earth:' On earth Kavan meet up with elite forces as they fought the flood in africa and helped in kicking the remaining covenant off the planet, afterword's Kavan talked to the high ranking elites in the swords of sangheilios and was able to resume his role as a zealot and after the meeting a aboard the shadow of intent the elites and UNSC swaped weapons Kavan traded his Concussion rifle for a M319 Grenade launcher which he found to be very deadly. The battle of the Ark: During the battle of the Ark Kavan first help direct the elite ships into formation then joined the battle on the planet below where he was tasked with destroying any obstacles that might hinder the master chief and arbiter. When Kavan heard of truths death he let out a roar and finished his mission with joy and after the battle he suggested having a celebration however it was turned down. is a zealot in the swords of sangheilios, Kavan was a zealot in the Covenant and fought in some of the toughest battles in the beginning. Kavan over time gave the UNSC respect for their furious tactics and to better understand the UNSC Kavan collected their dog tags as trophies and secretly learned English. Kavan was one of the first zealots to attack the planet reach, Kavan fought though and the humans deference and as soon as the covenant began to take over reach Kavan began looking for anything of value however he only got a small portion of the planet's prized items which enraged him and caused him to become suspicious of the profits. After reach Kavan began increasingly angry with the profits stupidity and contemplated committing hericy but when the elites were replaced with the brutes Kavan lost his shit and yelled at the profits declaring his hatred and his sympathies and then left the covenant. Afterword's Kavan looked for a way to destroy the covenant Kavan made the only choice he could make he tried to contact the UNSC but he didn't most likely they would integrate him and then kill him so instead kavan kept his distance from the war but close enough to rejoin at a moments notice. After the war Kavan stayed with the swords of sangheilios and helped fight the covenant forces that remained.﻿ Physical attributes ﻿ Appearance:﻿ Cape: "What's with the cape?" "Many great Elites wore capes, i merely want to follow in there footsteps" Unlike Supreme commander Thel 'Vandamee who wore his cape to remind himself hes always vulnerable Kavan wears a cape as a tribute, a tribute to Thel and other supreme commanders who are idols and his bosses. The cape reminds Kavan of the possibility of becoming one of the greats so he keeps calm and his knowledge sharp so he maintains his reputation. Originally Kavan's cape was just a silk purple with a smooth and very soft in texture kavan has almost fell asleep a few times because of this, also more thicker bullet and resistant fabrics were mixed in with the silk to provide more protection. After the Human-Covenant war Kavan further increased the capes thickness with more weapons grade fabrics and printed the swords of sangheilios logo in it to represent his undying loyalty to the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam. personality﻿ Skills﻿ Weapons﻿ Equipment﻿ Armour﻿ "Your Armour suits you" "Thanks i like to give it my own personal touch" - Kavan and another Elite about his armour Combat Harness: Kavan takes eminence personal satisfaction in maintaining and secretly modifying his combat harness adding small personal details. The Combat Harness is the one worn by the majority of infantry ranks from elite Minors to Zealots, Kavan's harness has the traditional golden colour with some person modifications which include larger then average shoulder pieces, longer and more numerous spikes on the"curled back" headpiece, Regular Harness: Zealot Harness: Kavan's Zealot Combat Harness his his personal favorite and most used armour serving him since reach. For the most part the harness is the same but with some modifications and abilitis his regular harness has. ﻿ Appearances: Halo Reach (first appearance) Halo Combat Evolved Halo 2 Halo 3 Halo 5 Category:Sangheili